


3 am Talks

by Iamthesmileyface



Series: Red Tulips [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Smoking, sitting on the roof talking about death in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthesmileyface/pseuds/Iamthesmileyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't sleep, talk about death with your romantic partner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Denmark - Mathias  
> Netherlands - Jans

“I thought I might find you out here.” Mathias climbed out of the window onto the roof. “I brought blankets.” He said, holding up a fluffy mass. Jans nodded, patting the space next to him

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to disturb you.” He murmured, staring up at the stars.

 

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Mathias settled himself next to Jans, draping himself in a blanket. He offered the other blanket, a fuzzy purple monstrosity, to Jans. He took the blanket absentmindedly, arranging it around his shoulders. The two sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

 

“Hey, Jans?” Mathias said, breaking the placid silence. Jans cocked an eyebrow at him. “What do you think happens when we die?” The silence stretched out between them. Jans was aware of Mathias’ eyes on him, patiently waiting for an answer. Jans pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pockets, lighting up as he considered his words.

 

“I don’t know. But I’m not planning on finding out soon.” He said, letting out a cloud of smoke.

 

“No one ever does,” Mathias pointed out. Jans hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“I was raised Catholic.” Jans said, smoke trickling out with his words. “Emma still is. But it never appealed to me.” He paused, tracing the constellations with his eyes. “I was taught that there is a Heaven and a Hell. I don’t know if I still believe that.”

 

Mathias waited a few moments, to see if his boyfriend said anything more. When he didn’t, Mathias spoke. “I think there’s something after death. But I don’t know what it is. I don’t think anyone  _ can _ know what it is.” Wordlessly, Jans offered him the lit cigarette. He took it, taking a deep drag. Letting it out, he asked, “You ever think about what you want on your gravestone?” 

 

Jans raised his eyebrows. “You’re morbid tonight.”

 

“Just answer the question, tulip head.” Mathias bumped Jans’ shoulder.

 

“No, I haven’t. But if someone puts something stupid on it, I’ll haunt them forever.”

 

“Stupid like what?” Mathias asked, passing back the cigarette. Jans thought for a moment.

 

“The best things in life are free.” He finally said, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Well, if I’m still alive then, I’ll make sure it says something clever.” Mathias laughed.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to think of a clever epitaph.” Jans said, teasingly.

 

“Oh, I would. How about, ‘he loved tulips more than life’? Or maybe ‘a secret bunny-lovin’ softie’?” 

 

Jans chuckled. “Maybe ‘he put up with Mathias Køhler for many years, and managed to love him anyway.’” he said, smirking.

 

“Hey!” Mathias exclaimed, mock-indignant. Jans stubbed out the cigarette and leaned closer to Mathias. The two sat in peaceful, comfortable silence, watching the stars. Presently the silence was disturbed by the soft sound of Jans stifling a yawn. “Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Mathias said softly. Jans nodded and pressed a kiss to Mathias’ cheek before standing up, the blanket falling around him like a cloak. He paused before climbing in the window, looking back at Mathias.

 

“You comin’?” He called quietly.

  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Mathias responded, picking up the cigarette butt. Jans smiled and disappeared inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the terrible blue website here  
> www.yesiamthesmileyface.tumblr.com


End file.
